Innocence Lost
by ohdaughter
Summary: What's done is done, what's done will be done, and Elizabeth will murder Daisy Fitzroy with a pair of scissors no matter what variables may stand in her way.


**A/N: **My friend pixelsurgeon challenged me to write a Daisy/Elizabeth fic, so here it is! I know the flow's a little awkward, but the pairing was hard for me. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

When the Fitzroy girl and the Lamb of Columbia finally met face to bloody face, one was holding a gun and the other, a pair of scissors.

There was a child lying dead on the ground and a man standing forgotten behind a pane of glass. He was yelling something, but it didn't really matter anymore.

Blood was pounding in both their ears, one's with adrenaline and the other with anger and fear—the things that made the Fitzroy girl who she was in the first place.

"You come to kill me?" Fitzroy asked, before dropping her gun and spreading her arms. "Go ahead."

The Lamb just looked shocked. "No…I…how _could_ you?" She was staring at the dead child, blue eyes widened in horror.

"Sometimes you do what you have to." And the Fitzroy girl pried the scissors out of the Lamb's hand, they were digging in so tight that they were cutting her. "I think you understand that, girl."

"Of course." The Lamb still seemed in a daze, her words came clouded and dizzy.

"What's your name, girl?"

"My…I'm Elizabeth." The Lamb turned those eyes to Fitzroy, and Fitzroy _saw_ the girl that she used to be hidden deep within 'em. She could turn this girl into something very like herself. Sure, sure, she was a white girl, but she'd learn.

"Well, Liz, I think you 'n me could be goin' places."

* * *

They're experience and innocence.

Anger and compassion.

Black and white.

But as they say, opposites attract.

Elizabeth's the one they wanted when everything was doing fine, when Comstock's men didn't give them trouble and they wanted their sweet savior. She's the one who kissed babies and charmed white men to join the Vox.

But the Fitzroy girl…she was still the one that inspired revolutions. In the darkest hours, that's when the Vox called for their leader and she was _always_ there, there to yell about _oppression_ and how they have to _fight_ for their acceptance and how Columbia is _just_ the beginning and the Vox can conquer the _world_.

And after those speeches, she would go to whatever newly destroyed building she was staying in, back to Elizabeth, and Elizabeth would always say that she was amazed by Fitzroy's speech.

It was amazing to see the innocence still resting deep in her heart, it was like a glow backlighting her skin, just like all of Fitzroy's experience just made her darker and darker. And sometimes, sometimes, if Fitzroy was feeling the fire and fury of revolution in her blood, she'd kiss Elizabeth, to add another hint of rebellion to her life.

It was always rough, of course it was, Elizabeth was really nothing more than an innocent crowd-pleaser, she needed to be broken in, she needed to be like _Fitzroy_. But Fitzroy was starting to believe that would never happen, Elizabeth was too white and too innocent and too pure, but somehow never a liability.

She was a special thing, Fitzroy could see that—and so what if she just wanted to keep her around to anger Comstock? As long as she never learned her purpose, all was fuckin' perfect, as far as Fitzroy was concerned.

* * *

Elizabeth murdered Daisy Fitzroy with a pair of scissors, in the end.

What's done is done…what's done _will _be done, and Elizabeth felt like she'd stabbed her lover through the heart hundreds of times before. It felt like a practiced motion, smooth and fluid and she felt like the lying thug she'd left behind, so long ago.

Fitzroy had let it slip that she didn't care about Elizabeth. Just like that same lying thug. If she'd known that this was what the world was going to be like—people never telling her the truth and manipulating her for their own purposes, then she never would have left her tower.

What's done is done, what's done _will_ be done, and Elizabeth could never undo what she'd just gone through with.

(Of course, unbeknownst to her, in other worlds she never came across the girl who could ignite revolutions, and never killed her)

While she might not have believed in Daisy, she believed in the Vox, in equality, in _freedom_, in what Daisy represented. And she thought that maybe the Vox needed another woman to rule the world for them.

What's done is done, what's done _will_ be done, and Elizabeth Comstock leads the Vox Populi for the first and last time.

* * *

**A/N: **All feedback is appreciated:)


End file.
